Today, many computing tasks are performed across distributed computing environments. Typically these environments include non-resident clients devices that make requests to a file stored in a distributed file system. For example, a non-resident device may request data to be written to a particular file on a distributed file system. Many times, these data writes may be executed by one or more computing devices, processors, threads, or the like, executing on or more nodes. Sometimes, these nodes encounter errors, become disconnected, fail, or otherwise crash before the data is completely written to the stable storage of the distributed file system. If such a crash occurs, the data may become corrupted and/or lost completely. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.